


::rises in the east

by graven_abiogenesis



Series: Solar [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu just can't understand why humans are so obsessed with watching the sun die. Ficlet 1/3 of a short little "Solar" trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::rises in the east

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nope.

Kaworu had never understood humans and their strange, twisted fascination with sunsets. He thought they were gruesome; it looked like the sun was bleeding its life away, every single evening, in a brilliant blaze of glory.

Which, in his opinion, was absolutely and irrevocably stupid beyond belief, but then again…it did seem to be a common hobby for them, the self-destruction.

But really, why on earth would so many wonderful human artists spend so much time painting such horrid images when there were much more beautiful things to immortalize?

He much preferred to watch the sun rise each morning, slowly emerging from the darkness and pushing back the faint light of the stars. He loved to watch the world be reborn every single morning.

But he _was_ an angel, after all; it was in his nature to adore creation.

_Let them have their sunsets; instead, I embrace the new dawn of glorious wonder._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a three-part installment of lil' Eva ficlets that I wanted to do. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
